


finally got banned from the group chat for posting this

by blackparaderayla



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Group chat, Humor, M/M, Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackparaderayla/pseuds/blackparaderayla
Summary: Caillou: just saw a lesbian today… effervescentMerida: but ive been sitting next to u thw whole time? I saw no one?Caillou: …Merida: …Merida: I wish there exists an universe where I am sent to assassinate you





	1. Chapter 1

**Claudia the teenage witch** created the group

**Claudia the teenage witch** added **Sock** , **Caillou** and **Craig from dream daddy** to the group

**Claudia the teenage witch** named the group   **Bible Discussion and Study Meeting**

 

_2:07 AM_

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** how was ur day, my comrades

 

**Sock:** wtf Claudia

 

**Sock:** its 2 in the morning

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** not good I see

 

**Sock:** I fuck in ha te u

 

**Caillou:** what is this

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** CA LL U M

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** WHY ARENT U IN BED UR 15

 

**Caillou:** god forbids me to stay up and play Minecraft

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** but today is Monday

 

**Caillou:** ur point?

 

* * *

 

**Sor-bear > Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

 

**Sor-bear**

WHY DID U ADD MARCOS IN

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

Awwww r u nervous cuz u like him :’))

 

**Sor-bear**

OFC

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

But hes ur best friend anw

Just talk to him normally

We all know how bad u r at all this crush and stuff ;))

 

**Sor-bear**

U know what

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

?

 

**Sor-bear**

I wont suffer alone

* * *

 

**Sock** added **merida** to the group

 

**Merida:** whats goin on

* * *

 

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

BI T HC WHA T THE FU C K

 

**Sor-bear**

):)) ur move

 

* * *

 

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** hey raylaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :)))))

 

**Sock:** gross

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** say it again and eat burnt toast for breakfast tomorrow

 

**Merida :** Claudia why do u create this group at 2 am????????

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** to uhhhhhhhhhh discuss school stuff?

 

**Caillou:** liar

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** go harvest ur goddamn pixelized carrots

 

**Merida:** Claudia that’s rl great but,,,,,,,,its 2 am we have classes tomorrow

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** does that stop callum

 

**Merida:** but that’s callum

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:**

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** yeah fair enough

 

**Caillou:** whats that supposed to mean

 

**Merida:** go to sleep I don’t want to see u sticking tapes on ur eyes like last Monday in biology

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** …

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** okay :((( goodnight rayla :))

 

**Merida:** goodnight

* * *

 

 

**Sor-bear**

why don’t I get a goodnight too

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

Stfu and go to sleep

 

* * *

 

 

 

_3:25 AM_

 

**Craig from dream daddy:** literally don’t know why I was added but I just want to say calculus sucks I want to live in a forest where I can play dress up as a guard and wander the woods at night and maybe get killed by a skilled assassin

 

**Caillou:** hi marcos

 

**Craig from dream daddy:** Minecraft?

 

**Caillou:** Minecraft

 

 

 

_9:02 AM_

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** I want to fucking die

 

**Merida:** I told u so

 

**Caillou:** mood

 

 

_11:24 AM_

 

**Sock:** ugh we have a physics test tmrw but I didn’t study shit

 

**Sock:** I wonder if we tell the teacher our father is the secretary of the mayor she will allow us to not take the test

 

**Caillou:** nope she wont u know how miss opeli is

 

**Sock:** shut up callum my dad is the secretary of the mayor

 

**Caillou:** and my dad is the fucking mayor

 

**Caillou:** u have smth to say?

 

**Sock:** oh shit forgot about that

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** this is the texting equivalent of t posing over someone to assert ur dominance

 

 

_14:59 PM_

**Caillou:** just saw a lesbian today… effervescent

 

**Merida:** but ive been sitting next to u thw whole time? I saw no one?

 

**Caillou:** …

 

**Merida:** …

 

**Merida:** I wish there exists an universe where I am sent to assassinate you

 

* * *

 

 

_17:48 PM_

 

**soren > dad**

 

**soren**

Dad I just sent u a list of things for my next camping trip with the football team

Can u buy it for me

 

**dad**

Of course

And by the way, I just told miss opeli that she can feel free to give you the hardest test in the class to test your ability

 

**soren**

…

Claudia told u about that?

 

**dad**

Obviously

 

**soren**

God I SWEAR IM GONNA

 

**dad**

Careful soren she's the one making diner

 

**soren**

Why do u never let me cook????

 

**dad**  
one time I asked you to make tea and you burnt the stove and knocked all the tea bags into the trash bin right next to it

 

**soren**

…

You both underestimate me sm

Just wait until I graduate from le cordon bleu and work for gordon ramsay ,,,,,,,u’ll see

 

**dad**

After you graduate can you go attend my funeral

Because I will be dead by then

 

**soren**

dad why

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im bACK  
> i make this chap longer cuz i want to give the gays everything they want  
> some notes:  
> 1\. i imagine them living in a big state so harrow, being the mayor, is an Important Person  
> 2\. amaya is still deaf in this au

_7:04 AM_

 

**Harrow > Viren**

 

**Harrow**

Viren did you finish packing for our trip to Washington?

 

**Viren**

Yes

I also booked 2 rooms at a 4 star hotel near the conference building

 

**Harrow**

Splendid

…

I have a small favor to ask

Can you

Uhm…

 

**Viren**

Go to Walmart to buy 3 bags of marshmallows and 2 cans of seaweed flavored Pringles for the trip because everyone here knows you’re the mayor and you’re too ‘dignified’ to go there yourself?

 

**Harrow**

Yes

 

**Viren**

Fine

 

**Harrow**

Thanks viren you are a good friend and the best secretary ever

 

**Viren**

Then I demand a raise

 

**Harrow**

No

 

**Viren**

Damnit

 

* * *

 

 

_7:39 AM_

 

**Viren** created the group

**Viren** added **Soren** and **Claudia**

 

**Soren:** WOW DAD U CREATED A GROUP CHAT

 

**Claudia** : I DIDN’T KNOW U CAN TECHNOLOGY

 

**Viren** : one more word and I will change the WIFI password

 

**Soren:** sorry dad

 

**Claudia:** oops

 

**Viren:** anyway

 

**Viren:** Harrow and I will leave for Washington tonight

 

**Viren** : I will be away for 5 days

 

**Viren** : I know this might sound too far-fetched, but I expect to come back to a somewhat decent house and not seeing it being burnt down OR having a bunch of paranormal investigators camping in our backyard like last time

 

**Claudia:** don’t worry dad!!

 

**Soren** : we’ll keep it clean and we’ll do chores everyday!!

 

**Soren** : we’ll wipe all the furniture so thoroughly that you can see your reflection on the mirror

 

**Claudia** : u h m

 

**Viren** : isn’t it what mirrors are for?

 

**Soren** : oh

 

**Soren:** really?

 

**Viren:** I honestly don’t want to see your mirror right now

* * *

 

 

_7:45 AM_

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way > Sor-bear**

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

DADS AWAY FOR 5 DAYS

 

**Sor-bear**

*in the 69 cent vine guy voice* O U KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS

* * *

 

 

_7:56 AM_

 

**Bible Discussion and Study Meeting**

**Claudia the teenage witch:** GUYS

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** MY DAD WILL LEAVE THE HOUSE FOR 5 DAYS

 

**Sock:** LETS DESTROY THIS GODDAMN HOUSE

 

**Caillou:** uhhmm but,,,,,u live in that house??

 

**Sock:** LETS DESTROY THIS GODDAMN HOUSE SAVED FOR MY BEDROOM AND THE KITCHEN

 

**Caillou:** Christ

 

**Caillou:** but I cant go

 

**Caillou:** I have to watch over ezran

 

**Caillou:** my dad leaves too remember????

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** then bring him here!!! The more the merrier :))

 

**Caillou:** no thanks I would rather talk to ur father for 10 minutes than let my baby brother be near you 2 for 5 seconds

 

**Sock:** why tho

 

**Caillou:** u ever see how he talks to me

 

**Caillou:** he just keeps his head straight and looks down at me w his eyes only

 

**Caillou:** and since I am much shorter than him its even more awkward

 

**Caillou:** it looks like im admiring his goatee while hes not looking

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** it be like that sometimes

 

**Merida:** why don’t u ask your aunt to watch over ezran for u?

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** oh hey raylaaa :)) how was ur dayyy :))))))

 

**Merida:** it was good but today an apple fell on my head and instead of inventing a new law of universal gravitation I had a headache for the rest of the day

 

**Merida:** at least the apple looks good so im keeping it

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** god I wish that were me

 

**Merida:** what

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** I MEANT I WISH I CAN KEEP THE APPLE

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** I SUDDENLY CRAVE AN APPLE

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** YEA THAT’S WHAT I MEANT

* * *

 

 

_8:12 AM_

 

**Sor-bear > Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

**Sor-bear**

Oh wow suddenly I want an apple! Want it to hold me in its arms and call me beautiful!

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

IM GONNA FUC KIN KILL U

* * *

 

 

_8:12 AM_

 

**Column > Clothdia**

**Column**

really?

 

**Clothdia**

s HUT

* * *

 

 

_8:13 AM_

**Claudia the teenage witch:** ANYWAY

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** do u wanna come to my house tomorrow night to hang out?

 

**Merida:** sure why not

 

**Merida:** runaan has a date w his fiancé tmrw night so yeah ill go

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** thats great!

* * *

 

 

_8:13 AM_

 

**Sor-bear > Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

 

**Sor-bear**

That’s it Claudia ://?

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

DO U WANT TO BE ANNIHILATED

* * *

 

 

_8:17 AM_

 

**Craig from dream daddy:** hey what did I miss

 

**Caillou:** hi marcos

 

**Caillou:** where were u

 

**Craig from dream daddy** : I went for a jog

 

**Craig from dream daddy:** I sweated a lot so I had to go take a shower that’s why I couldn’t reply :/

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** soren and I r inviting everyone in the group chat to hang out!

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** do u want to come

 

**Craig from dream daddy:** but will ur dad be there

 

**Craig from dream daddy:** I remember last time I was there I accidentally knocked the fruits basket off balance a lil bit and he looked like he was about to sue me for vandalism

 

**Caillou:** and he didn’t?

 

**Craig from dream daddy:** no???? what do u think

 

**Caillou:** if it were me he would have sniped me right on the spot

 

**Craig from dream daddy:** yes callum we all know how much he cherishes u

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** don’t worry marcos my dad will leave tonight for Washington w callums dad

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** we have the house to ourselves for 5 days :)))))

 

**Craig from dream daddy:** oh then I’ll come!!!! ):))

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** great!!!!!!

* * *

 

 

_8:19 AM_

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way > Sor-bear**

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

Ur awfully silent there brother

does the mental image of marcos going for a jog and sweating a little trouble you dear brother

 

**Sor-bear**

Let me be gay in peace

* * *

 

 

_8:42 AM_

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** so that leaves only u callum

 

**Caillou:** damnit

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** just ask ur aunt

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** its Saturday tmrw she might be free

 

**Caillou:** alright alright I’ll ask her this noon shes working now

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** man being the head of the police department of the state must be so cool

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** like u can be out there solving crimes and catching bad guys

 

**Caillou:** and yet soren still roams free

 

**Sock:** ok first off I stole 2 croissants once and I gave u one cuz u were starving so stop being ungrateful u little shit

* * *

 

 

_11:43 AM_

 

**Callum > Auntie**

 

**Callum**

Hey aunt Amaya!

 

**Auntie**

Hi callum

How was your day

 

**Callum**

It was great thank u for asking ! :))

I have smth to ask u

 

**Auntie**

Ask away buddy

 

**Callum**

So soren and Claudia r inviting me to their house tmrw night cuz their dad leaves for 5 days

And Im wondering if ur free tmrw night to watch over ezran for me…

 

**Auntie**

Sure thing cal ! I can leave the station to gren for a day

 

**Callum**

Oh he is still ur interpreter?

 

**Auntie**

Of course

Gren is my best friend

Thought he frustrates me sometimes

Like yesterday morning we caught someone who stole 30 lawn mowers for reasons that I don’t want you to know yet

And when we were about to interrogate him I signed

‘guess someone didn’t watch the latest episode of Lawn and order’

But gren refused to translate it

He said its irrelevant to the case??????????????????????????

Like I didn’t spend my entire ride back to the precinct to think of a fitting pun just for him to pass on it

 

**Callum**

I mean,,,,,,hes kinda right

 

**Auntie**

Didn’t expect to be betrayed by my own nephew but okay

* * *

 

 

_12:08 PM_

 

**Caillou:** I asked my aunt

 

**Caillou:** she said yes

 

**Caillou:** lets go destroy ur house

 

**Sock:** I think we made a wrong decision

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** perhaps so brother

 

**Merida:** whats the day tmrw?

 

**Claudia the teenage witch** : 13th

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** OH ITS UR BIRTHDAY TMRW RIGHT MARCOS

 

**Craig from dream daddy:** oh right

 

**Craig from dream daddy:** guess I forgot

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** we didn’t give u any gifts last year right :(?

 

**Craig from dream daddy:** soren did

 

**Craig from dream daddy:** he looked like he was about to say smth but then he just threw his present at me and screamed ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY U BASTARD REMEMER TO RETURN ME THE MONEY’ and ran away saying he has football practice even tho we literally just exited the stadium

* * *

 

 

_12:12 PM_

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way > Sor-bear**

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

Why brother

 

**Sor-bear**

DON’T FUCKIN ASK I HAD TO PRETEND I HAD A THROATACHE FOR 3 DAYS SO I DIDN’T HAVE TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED WHEN HE ASKED

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

Oh brother

* * *

 

 

_12:13 PM_

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** SO THIS YEAR WE R GONNA MAKE IT BIG

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** U CAN BURN THE HOUSE DOWN IF U WANT TO

 

**Craig from dream daddy:** no thks don’t want to be on ur fathers hit list

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_1:23 AM_

 

**Sock:** hey just made a tumblr account uhhhhhh go follow me

 

**Merida:** no

 

**Caillou:** nah

 

**Craig from dream daddy:** I’ll pass

 

**Claudia the teenage witch:** if I am ur only follower will u let me use ur MCR skateboard

 

**Sock:** yall don’t fucking deserve me

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that night soren gains 4 new followers cuz they love him,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> ALSO SHOULD I MAKE VIREN/HARROW A PAIR OR INTRODUCE SARAI AND MAKE SARAI/HARROW A PAIR????? PLS LEAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS
> 
> kudos and comments r appreciated!!!
> 
> u can find me on tumblr: blackparadehalloween (my tdp blog)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is super late but HAPPY BD MARCOS U SEXEY BITCH
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: there will be lots of time skips in this chapter while they r celebrating marcos bd cuz i want to keep thif fic strictly texts
> 
> anw pls enjoy :')

_5:05 AM_

 

 **Sock:** IT IS THE DAY

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch:** YES SOREN IT IS THE D A Y

 

 **Caillou:** WH A T DA Y IS IT M AY I ASK

 

 **Merida:** YES WHAT IS THIS JO YO US OCCA SION

 

 **Caillou:** why r u joining in rayla u barely know him?

 

 **Merida:** because im fuckin nice okay

 

 **Caillou:** remember that time u pushed me down the river when we were on a camping trip because I said I was thirsty and wanted some ‘water’

 

 **Merida:** I gave u what u wanted and now u sold me out like this? Unbelievable

 

 **Caillou:** uhM I WAS SOAKING WET BUT I DIDN’T BRING ANY ADDITIONAL CLOTHES SO WHILE EVERYONE WAS EXPLORING THE FOREST I HAD TO TAKE OFF MY SHIRT AND PANTS FOR THEM TO DRY AND SAT ON A WOOD LOG W ONLY MY BOXERS LIKE FUCKIN BIGFOOT

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch:** hey stop attacking rayla  >:( she did nothing wrong

 

 **Caillou:** buT I J UST

 

 **Merida:** thank u Claudia :) ur the only one I can trust to defend me

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch:** i

 

 **Sock:** Claudia machine broke

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch:** SH UT UP

 

 **Sock:** anyway

 

 **Sock:** lets begin again

 

 **Sock:** IT IS THE DAY

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch:** YES SOREN IT IS THE D A Y

 

 **Caillou:** WH A T DA Y IS IT M AY I ASK

 

 **Merida:** YES WHAT IS THIS JO YO US OCCA SION

 

 **Sock:** IT IS THE DAY OF BIRTH OF A VERY IMPORTANT PERSON

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch:** OH WHO CAN THAT PERSON BE

 

 **Caillou:** A VERY IMPORTANT PERSON EVEN

 

 **Merida:** CAN WE KN O W WHO THYE AR E NOW

 

 **Sock:** AND HE I S

 

 **Craig from dream daddy:** I swear to god if u disturb me on my birthday u all wont be able to live till ur next ones

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch:** oops

 

 **Sock:** oops

 

 **Merida:** oops

 

 **Caillou:** oops

 

* * *

 

 

_9: 38 AM_

**Craig from dream daddy** : fucks sake

 

 **Sock** : THERE HE IS

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!

 

 **Caillou:** happy birthday marcos :)))

 

 **Merida:** happy birthday!

 

 **Merida:** and sorry for that one time I threatened u w my knife cuz I thought u was trying to steal my sakura ino mug

 

 **Craig from dream daddy:** ah yes I remember that

 

 **Craig from dream daddy** : but tbh who even watches Naruto anymore

 

 **Merida:** perhaps u really do want to die

 

 **Sock:** WELL LETS NOT KILL ANYONE ON THEIR BIRTHDAY

 

 **Sock:** anw r we going still going to our house tonight to celebrate marcos bd

 

 **Caillou:** OFC

 

 **Sock:** do we need to give u presents

 

 **Craig from dream daddy:** obviously

 

 **Sock:** I thought ur gonna say our presence is enough for u but okay im a good friend

 

 **Caillou** : what can we give u

 

 **Craig from dream daddy** : idk surprise me

 

 **Craig from dream daddy** : rayla u wont have to give me present if u don’t bring ur knife w u

 

 **Merida** : that’s a bit hard can I give u a double-bladed dagger instead

 

 **Craig from dream daddy** : no

 

 **Merida:** fuck

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch:** well since we don’t have classes today everyone should come at 4 or 5 pm

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch** : also I think we should just order pizzas and chicken nuggets

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch** :  ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,that’s what marcos would have wanted,,,

 

 **Craig from dream daddy** : im not fucking dead

* * *

 

 

_13:27 PM_

 

**Sor-bear > Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

 

**Sor-bear**

CLAUDIA WHAT DO I DO

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

?????????

What u mean

 

**Sor-bear**

I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR

ALL MY SHIRTS HAVE PASTA STAINS ON THEM

WHAT IS MARCOS GONN THINK

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

So what???

Marcos comes here regularly

Pretty sure hes the one who ‘accidentally’ pours sauce on some of ur shirts

 

**Sor-bear**

BUT ITS HIS BD TODAY

CANT LET HIM THINK IM A SLOB AND DON’T CARE FOR HIS BD

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

Yall r not dating yet and ur already like this

 

**Sor-bear**

YET AJDJHALDHKWJD;WJDWPO

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

Anw

Since theres still time

Lets talk :)

 

**Sor-bear**

Claudia I don’t have time to hear u talk about colors scheme for ur and raylas wedding at the moment

Although I think she wont like a black dominated scheme

Not everyone is born w dark eyeliner like u

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

NOT ABOUT THAT

So anw

When did u realize u have a crush on marcos :-)

 

**Sor-bear**

This is a dangerous territory and I would like to abort now

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

But don’t u want to have a heart to heart convo w ur sister

 

**Sor-bear**

*shitster

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

W h a t e v e r

But I told u almost everything about rayla that I find cute

U never told me anything about u and marcos :(

 

**Sor-bear**

…

Fine

I don’t exactly remember when and its not too romantic or stuff

But there was a time where my performance in school dropped cuz I was too focused on the football team

And dad said that if it kept going on like that he would make me quit the team

So marcos offered to come to my house every day to help tutor me until I got better

One day we had to stay up very late cuz there were a lot of assignments due the day after

I had 8 pages of math hw and the teacher said that the hw contained important infos for the upcoming test and if I didn’t do all the assignments he wouldn’t allow me to take the test and if dad knows,,,,,,,,,,,,,,well yknow

Marcos had the same amount of hw and a chemistry test so u can imagine the kind of stress we r under

at one point I was too exhausted and fell asleep

When I woke up it was 7 am and I freaked out cuz I didn’t do any of the hw

But when I went to my desk I found marcos sleeping there and all the questions in my hw had been done

When he woke up he said that he had done his and my hw cuz he knew how mad our dad will be if he knew about this

he offered to come to our house again that day to explain everything in the assignment for me

and it made me realize

everything I had and still have now is thanks to our dad

its cuz of him I got into the most prestigious school in the state while marcos had to work his ass off

Im the captain all thanks to dad even though I know marcos is just as good or even better than I am

I worked less hard than marcos but had everything that’s supposed to be his

But marcos doesn’t hate me for it

He could just see me as some spoiled brat but instead he was the one to come up to me first and offer to be my friend and help me thru everything but never asks for anything in return

He sees me more than just the son of the mayor’s secretary

And well,,,,,,,,,,,since then I realize that I like him more than just a friend and I begin to work harder too

So,,,,,,yeah

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

HOL Y SH I T

IM FUCKI N LAKLFKLKDFK CRY

THAT’S SO BEAUTIFUL SOREN WHA T THE SJDJWPOJD

Im proud :’))

 

**Sor-bear**

Yeah yeah whatever

When did u realize u like rayla

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

One time I got my scarf stuck on a small branch so rayla took out a dagger, threw it right at the center of the branch which made it shake and release the scarf and then she climbed onto the tree to retrieve the dagger in a span of 10 seconds

 

**Sor-bear**

Ur a fucking disaster

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

Do u want me to use a permanent marker to draw dicks on ur shirts or not

 

**Sor-bear**

SHIT MY SHIRTS

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

U know what would be better

 

**Sor-bear**

What

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

Not wearing a shirt ;)

Like some kind of a bd gift ;)

SOREN STOP SCREAMING AND HITTING THE DOOR

 

* * *

 

 

_14:48 PM_

 

 **Claudia** created the group

 **Claudia** added **Rayla** and **Callum**

 **Claudia** named the group **soren and marcos support squad**

 

 **Rayla:** u h m

 

 **Claudia:** WE HAVE TO GET THEM TOGETHER

 

 **Callum** : with sorens dumbasss tendencies? I don’t think so

 

 **Claudia:** THAT’S WHY WE HAVE TO HELP

 

 **Rayla:** yeah ur right

 

 **Rayla:** one time I saw marcos laughing hard at one of sorens joke and soren looked like he wanted to print and frame that joke and mail it to the MOMA

 

 **Callum:** but how do we do it tho

 

 **Claudia** : hhmmm……

 

 **Claudia:** do u guys have a present for him yet

 

 **Callum:** got him a brand new pair of shoes that they don’t sell on the markets yet for his football practice

 

 **Rayla:** I got him a sasuke mug just to spite him

 

 **Claudia:** well then my gift is going to be the best ):))

 

 **Claudia:** but I would need smth

 

 **Rayla:** what?

 

 **Claudia** : bubble wrap

 

 **Rayla:** …

 

 **Callum** : I have a feeling soren is not gonna like it

 

* * *

 

 

_16:30 PM_

**Claudia the teenage witch:** THE PARTY BEGAN

 **Sock** : claudia we r in the same room

 

 

_17:02 PM_

**Caillou:** WHO ATE MY LAST MARGHERITA PIZZA I JUST WENT TO THE BATHROOM

 **Craig from dream daddy:** me

 **Caillou:** IM GOIN G TO KI L L U

 **Craig from dream daddy** : its my bd today :(

 **Caillou** : IT’S MY LAST MARGHERITA SLICE THAT I HAVE CAREFULLY SPRINKLED CHEESE POWDER ON BUT LIFES NOT FAIR ISNT IT

 **Craig from dream daddy:** why don’t u uhhhhhhh eat the pineapple pizza?

 **Caillou:** U WANT  M E TO   E AT

 **Caillou:** PIN E APP L

 **Caillou:** THE AUDACITY

 

 

_17:23 PM_

**Claudia the teenage witch:** hey marcos come in the kitchen soren and I want to sing u happy birthday song!

 **Craig from dream daddy** : why don’t u just do it here

 **Sock:** we need…special equipment

 

 

_17:24 PM_

**Merida** : I might be mistaken but am I hearing claudia screaming ‘happy birthday bitch’ while slamming the oven door repeatedly and someone playing the trombone?

 **Caillou:** that’s soren

 **Caillou** : and ur not mistaken

 **Craig from dream daddy:** c h r i s t

 **Claudia the teenage witch** : DO NOT TAKE UR EYES OFF THIS STELLAR PERFORMANCE

 **Merida:** claudia how can u text while screaming and slamming the oven door

 **Claudia the teenage witch** : oh u know,,,,magic ;)

 

 

_17:58 PM_

 

 **Sock:** so uhm,,,,,we might have broken the agapanthus vase

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch:** THAT’S DADS FAVORITE VASE WHAT HAPPENED

 

 **Sock** : I came to marcos to give him my present and said ‘happy birthday bitchhhh’ and he said ‘so u just gon bring me a birthday gift to my birthday in my birthday party on my birthday with a birthday gift’n and then we wrestled

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch:** DAD IS GOING TO HAVE OUR HEAD WE HAVE TO CLEAN THE MESS

 

 **Caillou:** what did he give u

 

 **Craig from dream daddy** : a Naruto t-shirt and a coupon at anime jungle because he thinks me disliking anime is a ‘tragedy’ and he wants to fix it

 

 **Merida** : good

 

 **Merida:** now u can watch Naruto while wearing a Naruto shirt and drinking from my sasuke mug

 

 **Craig from dream daddy** : im scared of u sometimes

 

 **Merida:** you should be

 

* * *

 

 

_18:06 PM_

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way > Sor-bear**

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

Really soren

An anime coupon?

 

**Sor-bear**

I PANIC KED

CLEAN THE VASE OR WHATEV

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

ITS NOT EVEN MY FUCKIN FAULT U MUSTY ASS

 

* * *

 

 

_19:16 PM_

 

 **Caillou:** hey do u have a speaker or smth

 

 **Caillou** : I want to turn on some music

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch** : sure its in my room let me go get it

 

 **Merida:** what do u want to listen to?

 

 **Caillou:** don’t know

 

 **Caillou:** just want some music

 

 **Sock:** hey lets listen to I love it by Kanye west and lil pump

 

 **Craig from dream daddy** : I think all of us r not emotionally prepared for that

 

 

_20:21 PM_

 

 **Caillou:** oh fuck the couch in ur living room is so soft and comfortable

 

 **Caillou:** wh at the fuc k

 

 **Sock:** oh yeah that couch

 

 **Sock:** I remember one time I had to wake up to go to class but as soon as I sat on the couch to tie my shoelace I fell asleep instantly

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch** : that’s not the couchs fault its just how u are as a person

 

 **Sock** : I will eat everything u love

 

* * *

 

 

_21:49 PM_

 

**Soren and marcos support squad**

 

 **Claudia** : GUYS ITS TIME

 

 **Claudia** : CALLUM U LURE MARCOS OUTSIDE

 

 **Claudia** : RAYLA AND I WILL DO THE IMPORTANT STUFF

 

 **Callum:** but im sitting on this fuckin c ou c h

 

 **Claudia** : I WILL NEED THE REMAINING PIZZA AND LEAVE ONLY THE PINEAPPLES FOR U

 

 **Rayla:** boneless pizza,,,,,,

 

 **Callum** : f i n e

 

* * *

 

 

_21:51 PM_

 

**Callum > Marcos**

 

**Callum**

hey Marcos can u come outside for a sec

 

**Marcos**

why

 

**Callum**

uhhhhh I have an embarrassing story of Soren to tell u

 

**Marcos**

no thks I can ask claudia

 

**Callum**

uhmhmhmhm there’s a frog here

 

**Marcos**

And?

 

**Callum**

if I let u take pictures of me next to the frog and posing like one will u come out

 

**Marcos**

omw

 

**Callum**

why marcos

 

**Marcos**

ur the son of the mayor

This is prime blackmail material

Couldn’t pass on this opportunity

 

**Callum**

What have I done to u

 

* * *

 

 

_21:53 PM_

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way > Sor-bear**

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

Hey Soren can u come in the living room?

 

**Sor-bear**

For what

 

**Claudia Darkness Dementia Raven Way**

Uhmhmh callum is using superglue to glue his hands to his face

 

**Sor-bear**

Amldklscpmce okay

Maybe I should do it too

 

_21:55 PM_

 

**Sor-bear**

Where r u

I came into the living room and no one w

ALDSLKD W HAT TH E F

 

* * *

 

_22:02 PM_

**Soren and marcos support squad**

**Claudia:** callum we r done u guys can come in now

 **Callum:** ok I have no dignity left anw

 **Claudia** : u h m?

 

_22:05 PM_

 

 **Claudia:** akdjkdmwpdppkm when marcos sees soren in bubble wrap he just asks ‘did u do drug again’

 

 **Claudia** : and soren just replies ‘if I did I would be twerking to lady gaga now’

 

 **Claudia:** they r perfect for each other

 

 **Callum** : do u see whats happening

 

 **Claudia** : nah I left to give them some space

 

 **Claudia:** now who wants to watch Netflix in my room

 

 **Rayla** : meee

 

 **Callum:** finally some good fuckin activity

 

 **Rayla:** we should watch Naruto

 

 **Callum:** nvm

 

 **Claudia** : of course rayla! Whatever u want :)

 

 **Callum:** fucKS SA K E

 

* * *

 

 

_23:19 PM_

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch:** wow wouldn’t u look at that

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch** : its been an hour and I see no messages from them

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch:** perhaps leaving some protection on the table earlier is a good decision

 

 **Sock:** WW  R CU DS LIN G

 

 **Merida:** ???

 

 **Craig from dream daddy:** he said we r cuddling

 

 **Craig from dream daddy:** hes still in the bubble wrap

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch:** akndkklnfke why??

 

 **Craig from dream daddy:** its easier to cuddle

 

 **Caillou** : so,,,,,,,,,,what happened ;)

 

 **Craig from dream daddy** : long story short

 

 **Craig from dream daddy:** I came in the living room and after saying he would be twerking to lady gaga now if he was high soren said this was claudias idea and I accidentally said I I wish it wasn’t

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch:** laklaklfkjkfjwklfjwkljmdlamslmqk

 

 **Craig from dream daddy:** and while I stood there realizing what I just said like a dumbass soren started rambling about how grateful he is that im his best friend and I always inspire him to do better and how much he likes me but I am too perfect and way out of his league

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch** : SOREN I M AKLKDLSLDLWDWDKW

 

 **Craig from dream daddy:** wait theres more

 

 **Sock:** NO D B T TE KL TH EM TH AR

 

 **Craig from dream daddy** : so while I was STILL standing there both trying to find a way to dig my own grave after what I said and processing what soren just said he started to wriggle to find a way to stand up and walked to me like a toddler cuz his feet r also in the bubble wrap

 

 **Craig from dream daddy:** and when he leaned in to kiss me he tripped and we fell on the floor w him on top of me and then I took the chance and craned my head up to kiss him

 

 **Craig from dream daddy:** now we r cuddling

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch:** wow

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch** : thts so be auti ful im cr yi  f

 

 **Caillou:** and they say romance is dead

 

 **Merida:** that’s very sweet congrats guys :’)

 

 **Craig from dream daddy:** claudia is this ur idea?

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch** : YES :D

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch** : soren didn’t know about it at first but now i hope he wouldn’t be mad at me anymore,,,,,,,,,

 

 **Craig from dream daddy:** hes sleeping w his head on my shoulder,,,,,,hes so cute

 

 **Craig from dream daddy:** thank u claudia

 

 **Craig from dream daddy** : this is the best bd gift ever

 

 **Caillou** : well now that’s one couple off the list

 

 **Merida** : what does that mean

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch** : CAL LUM IM GOIN N TO FUCKIN G KI L L U

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akjiwjdhwldh its kinda long but its for thr bd boi so,,,,,,
> 
> CREDITS TO NISS (spoopyxatolis is her tdp blog) CUZ SHE GAVE ME LOTS OF AMAZING IDEAS I LOVE U SM
> 
> also i cant introduce sarai in this chap but will appear in the next one :)
> 
> this chap is long so i cant spell-check everything so if theres any fault pls tell me !!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sa,,ra i,,,,,,,,,
> 
> also bait is a big grumpy cat in this fic :3

_7:03 AM_

 

 **Sock** : hey guys what happens when ur bros

 

 **Sock:** becomes ur hoes

 

 **Sock** changed **craig from dream daddy** to **sorens hoe**

 

 **sorens hoe** left the group

 

 **Sock:** BBY IM JU S TKI  DI NG IM SO R  RY

 

 **Caillou** : rip

 

 **Caillou:** guys press f

 

 **Merida** : f

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch** : f

 

* * *

 

_8:26 AM_

**Mom > Son<3**

 

**Mom**

Hey callum

I’m about to head back home from my trip to Tokyo and I was thinking of buying something for the family

So I want to ask for your opinions :)

 

**Son <3**

Sure mom

But why don’t u ask dad

 

**Mom**

Yesterday I asked him and he said to bring back for him a new pair of socks or a ‘manga book’

 

**Son <3**

Incredible

Hmhmhm

I have an idea

Why don’t u just create a group for the whole family to discuss what presents they want

 

**Mom**

Great idea son :D

 

* * *

 

 **Sarai** created the group

 **Sarai** added **callum, ezran** and **harrow**

 **Sarai** changed **callum** to **cal <3**

 **Sarai** changed **ezran** to **ez <3**

 **Sarai** changed **harrow** to **hubby <3<3**

 

_8:31 AM_

 

 **cal <3:** THERES A K I D IN HERE

 

 **ez <3:** but brother aren’t u 15?

 

 **cal <3:** I MEAN U EZRAN

 

 **Sarai:** ANW hi everyone :)

 

 **hubby <3<3**: hey honey

 

 **ez <3:** hello mom!!

 

 **ez <3:** oh and bait is with me

 

 **ez <3:** he wants to say hi too :)))

 

 **ez <3** _sent an image._ (a selfie of ezran and bait, who is using his paws to touch the phones camera)

 

 **cal <3:** AKJJDSKDKWNDK CU TE

 

* * *

 

_8:40 AM_

 

 **Caillou** _sent an image_

 

 **Caillou:** GUYS ISNT THIS THE CUTES T THING IN THE WORL D

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch:** uhm that’s an image of my dad with his hand being replaced by a hand petting a dog

 

 **Caillou:** what

 

 **Caillou:** o OPS

 

 **Sock:** send me that

 

 **Caillou:** sure

 

 **Caillou:** well anw

 

 **Caillou** _sent an image_

 

 **Caillou:** ISNT THIS THE CUTEST THING IN THE WORLD

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch** : aww ezran and bait r so cuteeee

 

 **Merida:** remember that one time u brought bait to our school and he ate all the puddings in the cafeteria then proceeded to vomit everything in front of the principal office

 

 **Caillou:** yeah I remember I got detention and had to stay late to clean up the mess

 

 **Caillou:** cant believe dad didnt let me get away w that

 

 **Sock:** but ur dad was the one to tell u to stay and clean up?

 

 **Caillou** : the cons of having a lawful aligned dad

 

* * *

 

_8:45 AM_

 

 **Cal <3:** did everybody decide yet

 

 **Sarai:** yes

 

 **Sarai:** ezran wants a large cat bed with shrimps printed on it because its bait’s favorite food

 

 **cal <3:** but why a cat bed? Doesn’t he always sleep on ur bed

 

 **ez <3:** yes but he usually ends up sleeping on me

 

 **cal <3:** cant u just push him off

 

 **ez <3:** im too young to handle such emotional distress

 

 **cal <3**: ok a y,,,,

 

 **cal <3**: what about dad

 

 **Sarai:** he STILL wants a pair of sock or a ‘manga book’

 

 **hubby <3<3:** but I do want to read a manga! I’ve never read one before

 

 **Sarai:** honey theres a comic store and anime merchandise store near our place cant u just buy it there

 

 **cal <3:** dad probably doesn’t want ppl to see him walk out of anime jungle w the full volume of sailor moon

 

 **Sarai:** ohhhhhhhh right

 

 **Sarai:** so harrow what’s your favorite manga or anime

 

 **hubby <3<3:** uhm……sailor moon?

 

 **Sarai:** that’s because callum just said it so nope

 

 **cal <3:** why don’t u watch the anime dad :) I have an account on crunchyroll

 

 **cal <3:** that way u don’t have to read the manga and still know the whole plot

 

 **Sarai:** thats a great idea :) and if you watch the anime and like it I will buy the manga for you :)

 

 **hubby <3<3:** uhm…I have work now?

 

 **cal <3:** don’t worry dad! Today is Sunday so you can watch it tonight! I can watch w u :)))

 

 **hubby <3<3**: ……than k you son

 

* * *

 

_9:02 AM_

 

 **Caillou:** hey quick question

 

 **Caillou** : whats ur fav anime or manga

 

 **Merida** : Naruto

 

 **Caillou:** webeenknew.img

 

 **Merida** : well u ASKED

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch:** FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR BUST

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch** : I FUCKIN LO VE FMAB

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch:** also Olivier,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,do I have to say more

 

 **Merida:** oh I do watch fmab too

 

 **Merida:** but I like izumi more

 

 **Merida:** I guess brave and badasss dark haired characters r kinda my type :))

* * *

 

 **Claudia** created the group

 **Claudia** added S **oren** and **Callum**

 

_9:08 AM_

 

 **Claudia:** hey how do I become brave and badass

 

 **Soren:** learn alchemy

 

 **Callum:** confess to rayla

 

 **Claudia:** U 2 SU CK

 

* * *

 

_9:10 AM_

 

 **Sock:** well I like inuyasha

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch:** who wants to see soren in a fake white wig and cat ears I have pictures

 

 **Caillou:** m E AKKDNSKDJWIJIHFEPIF

 

 **Sock:** WHY DO U HAVE THAT

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch** : I secretly took pictures while u were trying to take my red shower curtains to make inuyashas costume u little shit

 

 **Sorens handsome bf** : hey claudia send me that too

 

 **Sock** : MARCOS N O

 

 **Caillou:** oh he added u back in?

 

 **Sorens handsome bf** : yea

 

 **Caillou:** so marcos whats ur fav anime or manga

 

 **Sorens handsome bf:** hmhmhmhm idk

 

 **Sorens handsome bf:** I used to watch cardcaptor sakura w my little sister back then

 

 **Sorens handsome bf:** I also had a slight crush on yukito and yue

 

 **Caillou:** ur standards drop drastically marcos

 

 **Sock:** WH A T TH E FU K C DO U WA  NT CAL LUM

 

* * *

 

_10:11 AM_

 

**Son <3 > Mom**

 

**Son <3**

Oh btw mom

Did u ask what aunt Amaya wants

 

**Mom**

Oh shoot ur right I totally forgot

I’ll text her later

 

* * *

 

_1:38 PM_

 

**Shit-rai > Amoyo Jojo**

 

**Shit-rai**

Hey amie :)

 

**Amoyo jojo**

Okay in my opinion I don’t know callum would use the sign I taught him right after yesterday

 

**Shit-rai**

Uhm…what?

 

**Amoyo jojo**

i…taught him how to sign fuck, fuck you and fuck off shithead

ezran…might have been there too

i thought u found out already?

 

**Shit-rai**

You WHAT

 

**Amoyo jojo**

Hmm feel like im digging my own grave here

Gotta work now bye

 

**shit-rai**

IM GOING TO MURDER YOU

 

 

_3:05 PM_

 

**Shit-rai**

WE WILL DEFINITELY TALK ABOUT THIS LATER

But I want to ask what you like so I can buy it for you

 

**Amoyo jojo**

A full volume of dragon ball

 

**Shit-rai**

Nevermind

 

**Amoyo jojo**

WAIT IM KIDDING

Of course I know what I want :)

 

**Shit-rai**

Then what do you want

 

**Amoyo jojo**

A beautiful girlfriend

 

**Shit-rai**

Why do I even try

 

* * *

 

_6:19 PM_

 

 **Sock:** hey I forgot

 

 **Sock:** callum u haven’t told us what sur favorite anime or manga

 

 **Caillou:** death note

 

 **Claudia the teenage witch** removed **Caillou** from the group

 

 **Sock:** finally u do smth right

 

* * *

 

_6:21 PM_

 

 **Callum:** GUY S IM JOKI NG

 

 **Claudia:** no death note and light yagami kin allowed in the chat

 

* * *

 

_10:48 PM_

 

 **Sarai:** hey callum ive been texting your dad but he doesn’t answer and I have to buy everything so I can start to pack

 

 **Sarai:** do you know what he wants yet

 

 **Cal <3:** sailor moon

 

 **Sarai:** oh okay

 

 **Sarai:** why are you so sure

 

 **Cal <3:** ive been hearing moonlight densetsu for the 8th time in a single night so yeah,,,,,,im pretty sure

 

 **Sarai:** he doesn’t even skip the intro?

 

 **Cal <3:** nope

 

 **Sarai:** wow

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_1:22 AM_

 

 **Hubby <3<3:** why is sailor moon the main character? The moon is the smallest planetary object if we only consider all the planets in the anime

 

 **Hubby <3<3:** so why is she the main character? Why isn’t sailor Jupiter the main character?

 

 **Cal <3:** DA D IT S 1 IN THE  MORNI NG

 

 **Hubby <3<3:** oh

 

 **Hubby <3<3**: sorry son

 

* * *

 

_1:24 AM_

**Harrow > Sarai**

 

**Harrow**

Sarai why is sailor moon the main character

 

**Sarai**

Honey I saw the text in the group you don’t have to send this to me again

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont ask me why i named amaya that it came to me in a fever dream


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IM BACK ALSDKHDIJHDIJWIODJOW SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE

_5:02 AM_

 

**claudia the teenage witch:** MAMA

 

**sock:** JUST KILLED A MAN

 

**caillou:** PUT A GUN AGAINST HIS HEAD

 

**merida:** PULLED THE TRIGGER NOW HES DEAD

 

**claudia the teenage witch:** MAMA

 

**sock:** LIFE HAD JUST BEGUN

 

**caillou:** BUT NOW IVE GONE AND THROWN IT ALL AWAY

 

**merida** : MAMA

 

**claudia the teenage witch:** U W U

 

**sorens handoms bf:** why am I always the sane one in the group

 

* * *

 

 

_5:44 AM_

 

**hokage** : hey am at the grocery store do u need anything

 

**iruka umino:** rayla why are you at the grocery store

 

**iruka umino** : at 5:45 in the morning

 

**hokage:** im craving milk

 

**tinkerbell** : so you got up and went to the grocery store to buy it

 

**hokage:** yea

 

**tinkerbell:** at 5:45am

 

**hokage:** yea

 

**tinkerbell:** you’re the weirdest kid I’ve ever encountered

 

**iruka umino** : anyway if you are at the grocery store please buy some eggs

 

**iruka umino** : I want to make some eggs and bacons

 

**tinkerbell** : YOU????????MAKING?????? FOOD??????

 

**iruka umino:** yes?

 

**tinkerbell:** darling I don’t want to say it but your cooking skill is rather limited

 

**hokage:** u h m why r u 2 texting each other aren’t u in bed

 

**tinkerbell:** yes but we are still too tired to talk

 

**iruka umino** : my cooking skill is perfectly fine thank you very much

 

**tinkerbell:** I told you to boil eggs so you just put them in a boiling kettle used to make tea because you didn’t want to use a pot

 

**iruka umino:** I still don’t see the relation between that experience and my cooking skill

 

**tinkerbell:** I told you to make sauce for the salad and you pour half a vinegar bottle in the salad bowl and after eating that whenever I moved my stomach gave me a silent fuck you

 

**iruka umino:** language

 

**hokage:** I think that’s an accurate description of what happened to me and him after eating the salad

 

**iruka umino:** ……………..

 

**hokage:** so u hm do I still have to buy eggs

 

**tinkerbell:** yes because I WILL BE THE ONE TO MAKE EGGS AND BACON

 

**tinkerbell:** oh don’t give me that face

 

* * *

 

 

_8:56 AM_

 

**merida:** hey I just walked pass miss opeli on my way to class

 

**merida:** she said she would give a phys test today

 

**merida:** so idk callum u might want to???? revise a bit????

 

**caillou:** na h

 

**caillou:** miss opeli always tell us beforehand whenever theres a test coming

 

**caillou:** so u probably just misheard

 

 

 

 

 

_9:32 AM_

 

**caillou:** HEY GUGYGUGYGUGYS FUCK OKAY RAYLAS RIGHT IM HAVING A PHYS TEST RN AND I DIDN’T STUDY SHI T SO PL S HELP

 

**caillou:** WHATS NEWTONS 3 LAWS OF MOTION

 

**sock:** rule number one

 

**sock:** its that u gotta have fun

 

**merida:** two

 

**merida:** don’t let him in

 

**merida:** u’ll have to kick him out again

 

**claudia the teenage witch:** Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is called the alchemy’s law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only truth

 

**sorens handsome bf** : callum if u can use ur phone secretly why don’t use just go on google

 

**caillou:** yes it is my mistake for placing my trust on these absolute buffoons

 

**merida:** u didn’t trust me u little bitch

 

 

_11:46 AM_

 

**sock:** hey does anyone want to go to wendys after class

 

**sock:** im starting to get sick of the cafeterias food

 

**caillou:** u betrayed me and now u ask me this????

 

**sock:** so do u want to go or not

 

**caillou:** …

 

**caillou:** fiNE

 

**caillou:** but that’s because im also sick of the food

 

**caillou:** they never get the spaghettis sauce right

 

**sorens handsome bf:** I’ll go too

 

**merida:** sorry I cant

 

**merida:** I have fencing practice

 

**claudia the teenage witch:** fencing practice?

 

**merida:** yea I have fencing practice every friday with runaan cuz I don’t have class in the afternoon

 

**caillou** : isn’t he a professional fencer and archer and even participate in several competitions aND also train actors too????????

 

**merida:** ya he also have classes for anyone who want to learn fencing but i usually have one on one traning w him on friday

 

 

**merida:** hes gonna test my dual wielding today

 

**sock:** oh cool

 

**claudia the teenage witch:** WE’LL GO WATCH!!!!!!!!!!

 

**sock:** UH M

 

**sock** : ARE WE

 

**claudia the teenage witch:** WE ARE

 

**merida** : I thought ur going to wendys after class?

 

**claudia the teenage witch:** we don’t have to eat there we can just buy smth and go :)

 

**merida:** uhhhhhhhhhhhh sure if u want to

 

* * *

 

 

_11:54 AM_

 

_**soren** added **marco** s to the group_

 

**soren:** YALL SEEING THIS

 

**callum:** unbelievable

 

**claudia** : U CAN BUY TACOS W MY MONEY

 

**claudia:** HAPPY????

 

**soren:** deal ;)

 

**marcos:** the things we do for love,,,,,,,,

 

**claudia:** w h y

 

**callum:** equivalent exchange

 

**claudia:** don’t u dare use that on me u shit

 

* * *

 

 

_11:59 PM_

 

**hokage:** hey runaan my friends want to go watch us fencing today

 

**hokage:** is it okay

 

**iruka umino:** of course

 

**iruka umino:** as long as they don’t bring anything and make a mess afterwards

 

**hokage:** uhmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 

**iruka umino:** what

 

**hokage:** theymightormightnotgotowendystobuyfood

 

**iruka umino:** god

 

**iruka umino:**   if they make the place dirty you will be the one cleaning

 

**hokage** : WHAT

 

**hokage:** WHY

 

**iruka umino:** they’re your friends

 

**hokage:** BUT I M

 

**tinkerbell:** can I go too :D

 

**tinkerbell:** im free today

 

**tinkerbell:** don’t worry I only bring one black coffee

 

**iruka umino:** bring anything you want

 

**iruka umino:** rayla will clean everything

 

**hokage:** the oppression never ceases

 

**tinkerbell:** do you want me to buy anything for you?

 

**hokage:** ……………………………..

 

**hokage:** one chocolate milk iced mocha pls

 

**tinkerbell** : sure :)

 

* * *

 

 

_2:43 PM_

**callum:** can we have one minute of silence to commemorate claudia cuz im pretty sure she died when she saw rayla holding 2 swords

 

**claudia:** shU T

 

**soren:** tbh rayla didn’t even do anything she just stood there holding 2 swords and I already heard claudia choking up

 

**soren:** how did u survive the rest of the practice session

 

**claudia:** I didn’t this is my ghost contacting from hell

 

**claudia:** but like honestly,,,,,,,

 

**claudia** : when rayla did a flip and attacked runaan from behind I thought I let out a loud shriek like some kind of wild animal

 

**marcos:** u did

 

**callum:** we all heard that

 

**claudia:** fuck

 

**soren:** u did it so loud that runaans fiancé who was sitting on the opposite bleacher jumped and looked around warily like he thought somebody was about to attack him

 

**callum:** oh hes runaans fiancé?

 

**soren** : yeah hes the maths teacher

 

**soren:** hes also a great craftsman and tinkerer

 

**soren:** someone told me a student in his class lost her pen so he just said ‘don’t worry about it’ and everybody thought he bought her a new one but he came in the next day with a whole ass gorgeous pen he m a d e for her because shes one of his best students

 

**soren:** I used to have a teeny tiny crush on him

 

**marcos:** oh same

 

**marcos:** at the beginning of sophomore year when he asked for everyone to introduce themselves I was so busy staring at him I forgot my own name

 

**soren:** god I love you

 

**soren:** and also mood

 

**claudia:** yea he might be good looking but how can he be as beautiful as rayla

 

**soren:** sorry im gay what was that

 

**claudia** : perish

 

* * *

 

 

_3:50 PM_

 

**claudia > rayla**

 

**claudia**

hey raylaaa

just wanna say u did amazing today

 

**rayla**

thanks claudia :)

ive been fencing since I was like 7 or 8 so this is just like second nature for me

hope it doesn’t sound too much like bragging… :|

 

**claudia**

no its fine!!!!!!!! :))))

do u practice anything else

 

**rayla**

I also do archery

but its not as good as fencing

oh and also

runaan said that his fiancé heard a weird noise this evening

smth like a shriek

do u have any idea where it came from

 

**claudia**

NOPE NO I DON’T KNOW ANYTHING BYE IM GOING TO BED

 

**rayla**

its 4PM???

 

* * *

 

 

_4:01 PM_

**iruka umino:** you did very well today rayla

 

**iruka umino:** better than usual

 

**hokage:** thank u!! :))))

 

**iruka umino:** can I ask you something

 

**hokage:** sure

 

**iruka umino** : is the black haired girl that you think cute the reason for your improvement today

 

**hokage:** I regret telling u about her

 

**iruka umino:** it’s okay I understand

 

**iruka umino:** love thrives you and even leads you to do crazy things

 

**hokage:** even u? ;)

 

**iruka umino:** no

 

**hokage:** last week u forgot to bring ur favorite blades and bow that ur fiancé made for u so u just canceled every classes on that day

 

**tinkerbell** : aww really :’)

 

**tinkerbell:** wait is that the reason why you came back so soon? not because rayla got a nosebleed from trying to outrun a cat and falling face down into a puddle so you have to go tend her?

 

**hokage:** no I did fall down a puddle trying to outrun a cat

 

**hokage:** I just somehow timed that perfectly so runaan GOT AN EXCUSE THAT WASN’T CHEESY AS HELL TO CANCEL CLASSES

 

**tinkerbell:** darling you can just call me to bring them to you I didn’t have classes in the afternoon remember

 

**iruka umino:** yes but I didn’t want to bother you because you usually spend your free time to rest or to craft stuff

 

**hokage:** damn find me a gf like this

 

**iruka umino:** language

 

**tinkerbell** : rayla you’re 15 please focus on your study

 

**hokage:** I hate this family

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments r appreciated!!!!!!
> 
> u can find me on tumblr : blackparadehalloween (my tdp blog)


End file.
